


Picking Pumpkins

by scifi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Halloween season, M/M, Pumpkin Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifi/pseuds/scifi
Summary: dan and phil visit a pumpkin patch





	Picking Pumpkins

**Author's Note:**

> writing for phandomficfest's halloween flash fest!

The British countryside is downright gorgeous. When they went on tour Dan was reminded of how beautiful the rolling green hills and quaint villages are. It feels a world away from the hustle and bustle of London, not a human in sight as they drove here save for the few cars they passed. 

His wellies squelch in the mud, the ground slick from rainfall even though the sky is cerulean blue. Sun beats down, bright enough to make him squint but it doesn’t warm his skin. Autumn is well and truly here and warm days are just a golden memory. 

Phil’s pushing a wheelbarrow a few steps ahead of him, sweater sleeves rolled up because even though it’s a bit chilly out here, the exertion is making him sweat. Dan likes the look of working man Phil. It suits him in a weird, unexplainable way. It’s as if he’s getting a glimpse of another life, the one where they’d met as farm hands instead of on the internet.

They’re a far way out from other people, seeking out seclusion from everyone else on the farm. They hadn’t been recognised but it is nice to blend in for once. They can be themselves out here and probably find the best pumpkins too. 

Phil stops in front of a row of pumpkins, all different shades of orange like the beech trees that line the farm. 

There’s no one out this far, the closest people are just ants in the distance. A scarecrow is nearby and Dan looks at it, narrowing his eyes at the personified bunch of straw. The scarecrow stares at him as if it’s judging them for their choice of privacy. 

If an inanimate object is the only eyes they have to deal with, then Dan is glad. Today’s meant for being themselves.

Phil pulls out the knife they were given, holding it out unsure of what to do next. The owner of the farm had shown them how to do it but Phil’s staring at him, brows knitted together as if he’s forgotten what they’d learnt ten minutes ago.

He steps over to Phil, placing a kiss on his cheek as he takes the knife from Phil’s hand. He can do this out here. Showing affection in the middle of nowhere where they’re just another couple and nothing more. Moments like these are rare and Dan cherishes them. 

Phil smiles and he looks breathtaking, all golden in the autumnal sunlight. He presses his lips to Dan’s, soft and lingering. Picking pumpkins isn’t meant to be so romantic but they’d somehow found a way to make it exactly that.

“What one do you want?” Dan asks. There’s every sort of pumpkin in front of them. Large ones, small ones, even teenie tiny ones. They hadn’t really planned what they’d do with their harvest. Carving seems messy and they don’t have a porch but Dan doesn’t really mind. Today’s adventure into the countryside’s meant to be an escape from the chaos of their lives. 

Phil bends down, observing each pumpkin as if each one held fine detail that would be detrimental to his decision. He hovers over one with imperfections, spotted with little grey growths like polka dots. 

“This one.”

Sometimes Dan never quite understands what’s going on in Phil’s head when he makes decisions but that’s a reason why he finds himself falling further in love every day. Phil’s mind is wonderous, albeit unique, and for whatever reason, he chose the ugliest pumpkin in the patch.

He crouches down, wellies sinking into the mud. “You found a lookalike.”

“Calling me ugly mate?” Phil asks, trying to sound intimidating although he came across as anything but.

“Most hideous fella I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting,” Dan grins as he carves away at the stem.

“Flattery isn’t gonna get you anywhere,” Phil tugs at the pumpkin, pulling it free from the others.

He tries to pout, “Not even a kiss?”

Phil leans in and lets the kiss draw out. They’re not sneaking a peck in a coffee shop or in a city park. It’s just them, dozens of pumpkins and a scarecrow. They don’t have to hide out here and that’s reason enough to pick pumpkins in the mud all day. 

“Maybe just a little kiss,” Phil hums.

Dan kisses him back, just a little kiss be dammed.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://scifiphan.tumblr.com) or [rebloggu the post](https://danrawrs.tumblr.com/post/179549371411/picking-pumpkins) uwu


End file.
